


IN A GALAXY

by blackillya



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackillya/pseuds/blackillya
Summary: INSPIRATION:  Episodes IV, V & VI





	IN A GALAXY

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: These were written around 1978 when I was a member of The Jedi Knights of Orange County
> 
> Sung to the tune of: ONCE UPON A TIME AND LONG AGO  
> From Mary Martin’s televised version of PETER PAN

VERSE ONE  
In a galaxy so far away  
In a time not very far from yesterday;  
An event occurred in history  
That to this very day effects both you and me.4

CHORUS:  
A battle did take place   
around the Death Star  
Out in space.  
The u-ni-verse to save or to enslave.

 

VERSE TWO  
To this day the legend still lives on  
About two pow’rs that fought for  
Right or wrong.  
Which of them survives no one can say  
In that galaxy so far away.


End file.
